Deadliest Warrior: Fiction Edition
by snakeboy33
Summary: Basically, what is says.  Most recent match: General Grievous vs. Master Chief.


**_General Grievous vs. Master Chief_**

**_(co-authored by Hyperbrother)_**

(a tall man wearing green battle armor with a helmet fired a large machine gun turret)

(an enormous cyborg with reptilian eyes, and white armor pointed for an army of droids to charge)

"Alright guys," Geoff said," We're here to look at two of the strongest space military leaders ever, General Grievous, vs. Master Chief."

"These guys were both raised, since childhood, to do three things," Mac said," And that was kill, kill, and kill. General Grievous was literally transformed into a killing machine, with a relentless drive to destroy the Galactic Republic. Master Chief was taken out of school and from his home when he was six, and trained to be a super soldier from the get go!"

"I couldn't be more excited by this," Dr. Dorian said," Both of these guys are incredible soldiers, and warriors, with similar statistics and strengths, as well battle armor!"

**General Grievous**

(Grievous takes out a lightsaber and beheads a charging Clone Trooper)

_The savage galactic general, who made it his life's work into utterly destroying the Galactic Republic!_

**versus…..**

**Master Chief**

(Master Chief holds up his machine gun, and guns down an alien)

_The ultimate super soldier, trained to fight for the sake of all of humanity!_

_Who… is….. deadliest?_

_To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as form Navy Seal, Richard "Mac" Machowicz, dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons! Bio-engineer, Geoff Desmoulin, applies 21st century, to unlock new details of arsenals of the past! ER physician, Armand Dorian, reveals the physical, and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war! This groundbreaking data, will be paired with historical research, and entered into an all new digital, combat engine! Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned…. DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

In the fight club, the scientists were working around, as a few people swung around all kinds of weapons.

_Welcome to the Fight Club! Here, our team of scientist, and weapons experts, are testing to see what would happen if two legendary galactic soldiers collided in combat._

_General Grievous, and his droid army, who slaughtered anyone who was brave enough to challenge them!_

(Grievous points for a platoon of battle droids to advance)

_…..or Master Chief, and the UNSC Naval Command, who devoted their lives to keeping Earth safe!_

(Master Chief gestures for a group of his squad to break off)

"I like to break it down, and look at the tale of the tape," Dr. Dorian said," And let me just say, both of these guys were ENORMOUS! Both literally, and figuratively. Let's start with General Grievous: he was 7,1 and weighed 350 pounds, I mean this guy was huge!"

**General Grievous**

**Height: 7,1**

**Weight: 350**

**Primary Force: programmed Battle Droids and Magna Guards**

"Then we look at Master Chief: he was also huge!" the doctor continued," He was 6,10 and 300 pounds without his armor!"

**Master Chief**

**Height: 6,10**

**Weight: 300**

**Primary Force: trained Spartans and OSDT soldiers**

"And we can't forget, that both of these guys were enhanced by cybernetics!" Dr. Dorian continued," Master Chief was a subject of the SPARTAN project, he was enhanced to have physical abilities that almost no one could even dream of! General Grievous was 60% machine, with incredible stamina and endurance! These two fighting, will be amazing."

"Doc, you can't be anymore right," Mac said," General Grievous, he was raised in a society that was built entirely on war, and his home planet suffered at the hands of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi! All he wanted to do, was take his revenge, and wipe out both of them! Master Chief on the other hand, he was taken as a child to be trained to defend Earth at all costs! He was trained in all forms of combat, and enhanced!"

"For me, it all comes down to the weapons," Geoff said," Both of these guys used powerful, futuristic weaponry, many of which were energy based, and had a lot of umph behind them."

_These new data, will be put into a new data system, created by Robert Daly. A former Green Beret, and designer of several military based games. This data will include many "X" factors, which will ultimately decided which galactic commander is deadliest._

"For me, what really comes down, are the leadership capabilities," Mac said," Both of these warriors had an incredible presence when they were on the battlefield."

"Exactly," Robert answered," Both Grievous and Chief were well trained soldiers and tacticians, and they both knew how the battlefield worked, and just what it took in order to win the battle."

A tall young man with short, dark blonde hair, spun a blaster in his hands.

_Providing detailed knowledge into the Grievous' tactics, intelligence, and weaponry, is fanfic writer, Snakeboy33._

"General Grievous had only one goal in his head," Snake said," And that was to destroy the Galactic Republic, and do whatever he could, to take the Jedi down."

A young woman with long, curly blonde hair, held up a lightsaber.

_Handing over in-depth analysis of the fighting style, and psyche of the cyborg general, is artist, Draco-Stellaris._

"Grievous was raised since he was born to kill," Draco said," For him, its a no brainer. Master Chief doesn't have the sheer killer instinct Grievous has."

_General Grievous was born, and grew up, on the remote planet of Kalee, amongst his people, the reptilian Kaleesh. For years, his home planet was bombarded by the neighboring species, the Yam'rii, with the Galactic Republic doing nothing about it. Grievous grew up surrounded by this conflict, and seeing the injustice being done, his hatred for the Republic and the Jedi only grew._

"Grievous grew up absolutely despising the Galactic Republic," Draco continued," For him, they were no more than corrupt tyrants."

_Eventually, Grievous got his chance to take revenge, when a ship accident caused him to be transformed into a mechanical aberration, and he was shanghaied into the service of the CIS. There, he was granted the title of Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, which gave him absolute power over the military._

"General Grievous was smart, strategic, and deadly," Snake said," Master Chief just doesn't stand a chance."

_Team Grievous is confident of victory, but Team Master Chief, is just as focused, and determined on their own drive._

A young man with an afro, and dark skin, held up an energy sword and studied it.

_Giving detail to the weaponry, and design of Master Chief's weaponry, is Halo veteran, Hyperbrother._

"Master Chief was a super-soldier in every way," Hyper said," He was committed, he was dedicated, and he was strong."

A young man with short brown hair, went over several books, and computers.

_Volunteering his expert data on Master Chief's tactics and strategies, is Halo authority, ScreamingMonk._

"Master Chief was the perfect warrior," Monk said, slamming his fist into his palm," He will not, and can not back down!"

_Master Chief was born on Eridanus III to a normal family, but when he was six, he was kidnapped away by members of the SPARTAN-II Project. His fate decided by a simple coin, the young boy was plunged into the world of war, and fighting._

"This kid was trained to the absolute max," Monk said," Every kind of training you could think, or imagine, he went through."

_In the future, he was made a Petty Officer, and quickly proved himself on the battlefield, driving off the archenemies of humanity, the Covenant Empire, and dealing them crushing blows!_

"Master Chief was the ultimate soldier," Hyper said," To say Grievous doesn't stand a chance would be an understatement."

_These two warriors never met on the battlefield, but what if they did?_

"The factors of Grievous and Chief are critical, but to give an accurate case, we have to get you some data off the weapons," Geoff said.

_The bulk of the battle, would include rapid-fire midrange weapons, so that the attacking force could take down the enemy, and push forward in advance._

_General Grievous' choice of mid-range weapon, is the E-5 Blaster Rifle, a rapid fire killer, that could take down enemies like flies._

**_E-5 Blaster Rifle_**

**_Size: Medium_**

**_Weight: 5 pounds_**

**_Max Capacity: 500 shots_**

**_Range: 60 meters_**

"What we have here, gentlemen," Snake said, holding up the blaster," is the E-5 Blaster Rifle. It fires a form of energy blast. Its good for about 60 meters." He handed it to Mac.

"Its lighter than I thought it would be," Mac noted.

"Exactly, and that was the precise purpose, it is light and mobile," Snake continued as he got it back," I can turn around quickly for an attack from behind, I can shoot upward, and I can shoot downward."

"This weapon was issued to almost all of the battle droids," Draco said," You wouldn't be able to find a battle droid in the galaxy that didn't carry this weapon."

"How many rounds does it hold?" Geoff asked.

"This weapon is good for 500 blasts," Snake explained," Granted you only need one to kill."

_To test the E-5's speed, accuracy, and power, the team heads out to the firing range._

On the firing range, there was a building set up. The group headed out to the area.

"Okay Snake, you are making an advance on an enemy base," Geoff said," There are two targets in each of the three rooms. You have to enter the building, secure each room, and take out each target. You will be on the clock"

"Sounds like a task," Snake said, sounding confident.

_Snake will have a single blaster with a single blaster round._

Snake got the rifle ready.

"3… 2… 1…. ATTACK!" Geoff said.

Snake then advanced, entering through the window. He then blasted the first foam torso only twice, with a loud energy bang coming from each one. When the other one popped up from behind a crate, Snake instantly blasted it in the body, using only three rounds, but missing the last one. He then advanced to the next room, kicking the door open. He then shot the next target down with four blasts, and the next after that with same amount. Snake advanced to the final room. The first target turned around, as if surprised. However, before it was even turned around all the way, Snake blasted it clean in the back twice. The final target popped up, and Snake took it down with three shots.

"DONE!" Snake declared.

"I counted 1 minute, 15 seconds!" Geoff declared.

Dr. Dorian advanced into the first room with the team. He examined the first target.

"Okay, first shot, goes right into the throat," the doctor said," And by the looks of the laser blast, it doesn't penetrate, it burns! This guys arteries are fried! And even then, he delivered another shot straight into the chest, burning up this guy's heart."

"And look at this guy!" Geoff said going over to the next one.

"This one is even is even better!" Dr. Dorian said," The first shot, you hit them right in the temple, this is an instant kill for sure. The second one goes into the shoulder. That's not a kill, but that arm is done."

_For all the targets, each one is now dead._

"What I noticed about this weapon, is how you little ammo you used," Mac noted," Why's that?"

"Unlike bullets, the laser blasts will cause a consistent amount of damage no matter what," Snake said," I figured not to waste ammo."

Monk, and Hyper walked up.

"Not bad," Monk said, with a shrug," But the fact that you used that few shots to kill is ridiculous."

"Should I point out a difference between our weapons?" Hyper asked.

"Allow me," Snake said," Mine is better."

_Master Chief's answer to the E-5… the M7 Submachine Gun! A rapid fire gun, that tears people apart like a hail of fire!_

**_M7 Submachine Gun_**

**_Size: Medium_**

**_Weight: 3 pounds_**

**_Max Capacity: 240 shots_**

**_Range: 50 meters_**

"It weighs about 3 pounds, and its range is about 50 meters. Its round capacity is about 60," Hyper said," And while that might be less than the E-5, it is a lot lighter, and a lot easy to move around in, not to mention its got a much higher firing rate."

_To test the power of the M7, the team readies the same kind of test, as with the E-5. The time to beat: 1 minute, 15 seconds._

"3…. 2…. 1…. ATTACK!" Geoff yelled.

Hyper broke down the door, instead of going through the window. He then fired several rounds into the first target, and then the second. He advanced into the next room, and quickly gunned down the first soldier. He then gunned down the second. Hyper moved onto the next door, and shot down the next soldier before he even turned around. He then gunned down the final target that was left to shoot down.

"FINISHED!" he said.

"I got 1 minute, 16 seconds, just one second short of the E-5!"

_Dr Dorian, assesses the damage of the M7, revealing all of them, are instant kills._

"This first one, you delivered right into the nose, that's going to mess up the brain badly, this guy is without a doubt, dead," the doctor said.

"Okay, you delivered the same kind of damage within almost the exact same time," Geoff said," Wait to go!"

_Team Grievous, is not impressed._

"While I won't deny that gun is good, I mean it might look good in a trophy case," Draco said," this E-5 can fire a lot more shots, and delivers much more bang for the buck."

Back in the fight club, the trio looked over the footage.

"Okay, in my opinion, its got to go to the E-5," Geoff said," Its got a longer range, a greater shot capacity, and we can't forget the fact that this weapon fires an energy blast, opposed to a projectile, which means that there will be a lot more strength in those shots."

"While I'm a big of the higher firing rate the M7 gives," Mac said," The E-5 has a lot more power behind it, and can cause tremendous damage no matter what it hits."

"I agree," Dr. Dorian said," True, the M7 is lighter, it won't make an incredible amount of a difference, since Grievous used droids in battle, instead of people, so they had nothing to complain about while carrying heavier weapons."

_In Mid-range weapons, the edge goes to General Grievous, for the E-5 Blaster Rifle!_

_While the mid-range weapons are perfect in taking over buildings, before any soldier can advance, the long range weapons have to do their job. And Master Chief takes aim with the 99C-S2 Sniper Rifle! A quick precision killer, that takes people down with lethal accuracy._

**99C-S2 Sniper Rifle**

**Size: Large**

**Weight: 12 pounds**

**Range: 2300 meters**

**Capacity: 4 rounds**

"This is the standard issue sniper rifle," Monk said, holding it up," Has a great amount of range in it, with a great deal of punch behind it." He passed it around.

"The long barrel means great accuracy, and the sighter always gets the job done," Hyper said.

_The team heads out to the shooting range, so that the 99C-S2 can be tested. First, the shooter must take down two moving targets, two static targets, and a fifth, hidden target. Monk will have two clips to take down his target._

"Monk, you ready?" Geoff called.

"Affirmative!" Monk answered from his position.

"3…. 2…. 1…. open fire!"

Monk quickly took aim, and shot at one of the static targets. The target had a huge whole in its neck now. Satisfied that he had taken out the first target, it advanced to the second static target. He took aim, and shot it in the head, blowing the head clean off. Monk that took aim for the first moving target. The first shot he missed, but he quickly acquired it again, and shot it down, with a blow to the neck. After reloading, he then moved to the next one, and shot it in the forehead, taking it down quickly. Finally, all that was left was the hidden target. Monk searched around for it, and when he found it, he shot it twice.

"All targets down!" he said.

"I got 1 minute, 40 seconds," Geoff said," Nice shooting!"

_Dr. Dorian, examines the damage._

The doctor went up to the first moving target.

"This shot goes right through the neck, destroying several arteries, and the windpipe, this guy is a dead, goner!"

The team then went to check on the hidden target.

"Oh, this is just great," Dr. Dorian said with a smile," With the first shot, you hit this guy right in the eye. And with the second shot, you hit him in the nose! There is no surviving this."

"How did it feel shooting that weapon?" Mac asked.

"It was like having life and death in the palm of my hands," Monk answered, holding up the rifle.

"So Snake, Draco, what do you think?" Geoff asked.

"Not terrible," Draco said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear," But we can do the same with our weapon, and its a lot easier to get the target on ours.

_In response to the 99C, General Grievous brings out the E-5s Sniper Rifle! A beam based sniper rifle, that is guaranteed to kill!_

**E-5s Sniper Rifle**

**Size: Medium**

**Weight: 11 pounds**

**Range: 2200 meters**

**Capacity: 5 rounds**

"This the Battle Droid's standard sniper rifle," Draco explained," It fires a laser blast, that will deal more damage than just a bullet."

"While it doesn't have as good as accuracy," Snake explained," it makes up for that, with very little recoil, and a sighter that can zoom in at additional levels, meaning getting a target in your gaze isn't hard."

_To test the target acquiring speed, the accuracy, and the power of the E-5s, Draco will have two clips to take down the same amount of targets that Monk had to._

"Draco, ready?" Geoff asked.

"Yes sir!" Draco answered.

"3…. 2….. 1….. gun 'em!"

Draco took aim, and shot at the first static target. The first shot missed, but Draco quickly recovered, by hitting it in the chest. She then advanced, and shot at the second static target, and hit in the head. Draco moved on tot he moving targets. She aimed, and fired, but missed. She shot again, and this time hit it. Draco quickly reloaded, and began shooting again, this time scoring a direct in the side of the head on the second moving target. She then advanced to the hidden target, and took aim, and fired. She hit it twice.

"Done!" Draco announced.

"I recored, 2 minutes, 3 seconds, not bad," Geoff said. Draco sighed, having taken longer.

The team headed over to check on the damage.

_Draco matched the 99C, kill for kill!_

"Alright, for starters," Dr. Dorian said, addressing the second moving target," You hit this guy right in the side of the head. You effectively turned his brain off."

The team went towards the hidden target.

"This looks just as good as the first one," Dr. Dorian announced," You hit the scapula, this means you're going through the heart, and if not, the arteries."

"Okay, I got 2 minutes, 5 seconds with the E-5s, versus 1 minute, 40 seconds with the 99C," Geoff said," Very close, but it did take a little longer."

"You were way to slow," Hyper said, shaking his head," and you were inaccurate. I don't see how this will compare to our 99C."

"Your weapon fires bullets," Snake said," Our weapon fires laser beams. The blasts having a much better chance of taking you down than your standard bullets."

_Each warrior, scored big on the sniper rifles, but which one gets the edge?_

"Alright, in my opinion, the edge has to go to the 99C," Geoff said," There was better accuracy, and less time on it."

"I think you're right Geoff," Dr. Dorian said," While I don't like the fact that the 99C has more recoil, the E-5s does not have the same amount of accuracy that it really needs."

"While I like the idea of the capability to zoom in," Mac said," The 99C has a higher firing rate, and a better amount of accuracy behind it."

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to Master Chief, for the 99C-S2 Sniper Rifle!_

_Despite the effectiveness of the sniper rifles with the teams Grievous and Chief carried another, long range weapon that was sure to cause a bang._

_General Grievous comes armed with, the E-60R Missile Launcher! A long range rocket gun, that can kill with a single blast!_

**E-60R Missile Launcher**

**Size: Large**

**Weight: 20 lbs**

**Range: 300 meters**

**Capacity: 1 rocket**

"This weapon can be sort of called a RPG-7 on steroids," Snake explained, holding the big launcher up," Fire a powerful rocket, that is capable of blasting a hole in a tank." Mac was the first to take it.

"This is pretty heavy," he noted as he held it in his hands.

"True, but don't forget that droids used these," Snake said," They are capable of holding this with remarkable ease."

_To test the accuracy, and power behind the E-6, Geoff sets up dummies with shock patches. If the purple patch is tripped, the target is disoriented; if the green patch is tripped, the target is dead. Along with them, is a structure, to test the destructive potential of the missile._

"Snake, you ready?" Geoff called.

"Yes sir!" Snake answered.

"3… 2… 1… FIRE!"

Snake squeezed the trigger, and with a boom, the rocket soared through the air towards the structure. With a defining explosion, the shack was destroyed.

"WOOO!" the trio of experts said at the results.

"Nice shot!" Mac praised.

The team headed over to check the damage.

"Both patches are tripped right here," Dr. Dorian said," And even if they weren't, this guy has a piece of shrapnel in his head the size of a fist. This guy is gone."

"But check this one out though," Geoff said," Only the purple one is tripped, but again, there is a frag in in his flank."

"Yeah, this guy is watching his intestines bleed out all over the ground around him, and that has GOT to factor in for psychological warfare," the doctor said.

_Team Chief, in unimpressed though._

"Your weapon is not that bad," Monk admitted," But we can do the same if not better with the Spartan Laser."

_Master Chief's answer to the E-6… the Spartan Laser! A long range laser cannon, that can blow a man to bits!_

**Spartan Laser**

**Size: Large**

**Weight: 42 lbs**

**Range: 200 meters**

**Capacity: 5 shots**

"This is the Spartan Laser," Hyper said, gesturing to the large cannon on his shoulder," Got a good range, and it fires an energy blast capable of burning right through a vehicles hide." Geoff took a hold of it.

"Its heavier than the E-6," he noted.

"True," Hyper said," But the Spartans could wield it with no trouble at all."

_The E-6 blew away the targets, can the Spartan Laser do better?_

"Ready on your end, Monk?" Geoff called.

"Ready!"

"On 3…. 2…. 1….. FIRE!"

Monk squeezed the trigger, and a red energy blast soared through the air, which hit the first target straight on. The target was blown away. But unlike the E-6, which had only one shot, Monk could shoot again, as he took aim, and fired at the next target, which for him was the shack. He fired, and the beam exploded. He then used his third shot to blow away the last target.

"Nice shooting!" Geoff said.

_Dr. Dorian assesses the damage. All the targets are dead, but few shock patches are tripped._

"The first target goes without saying," the doctor said, as the group walked past the remains of the first one," But the one in the house, the green is barely tripped, meaning this is death, but an instant death. Not that it matters, since there is a burn in the side of his neck."

"True, I might not have had as much simple power behind the blast," Monk said," But I get more than one shot out of this thing. Not to mention I have better accuracy."

_While the E-6 has more destructive power behind it, the Spartan Laser proves to be more accurate, and has more shots._

"While I think the Spartan Laser is pretty good," Dr. Dorian said," The E-6 is lighter, and easier to carry around. Not to mention that it has the longer range."

"True, but I say the edge should go to Master Chief," Mac said," While the E-6 has more power, it doesn't matter when the Spartan Laser can just pick off the targets with ease from a distance, with a powerful blast behind it."

"For me, its all about accuracy," Geoff said," And we saw better accuracy with the Spartan Laser, so that's where I'm giving my edge to."

_In special weapons, the edge goes to Master Chief, for the Spartan Laser!_

_If necessary, both combatants will advance further into battle, into close range combat!_

_Master Chief comes armed with the Type 1 Energy Sword!_

**Type 1 Energy Sword**

**Size: Single handed**

**Weight: 5 lbs**

"This weapon was generally used by the Elites," Hyper said," But if necessary, Master Chief would pick one up, and would fight very good with it."

"You activate it like this," Monk said, as he took it, and activated it. The weapon then buzzed to lfe.

"Whoa, now that is a sinister looking weapon," Mac noted.

"It definitely is," Monk agreed.

_To test the swords strength, accuracy, and killing potential, four ballistic gel torsos are set up. In order to measure the impact velocity, and power behind the Energy Sword, Geoff attaches a sensor to the swords hilt. _

"3… 2…. 1… cut him up!" Geoff said.

Hyper let out a yell, as he swung the sword at the first target, and left a burning gash over its chest. He then twirled to the next one, and slashed through its face. Hyper than quickly advanced to the next, and stabbed it through the stomach. As a final advance, he swung the sword at the neck of the final target, and took the head off with a single swing.

"Nice!" all three guys said.

_Four targets, four instant kills._

"This is just perfect," Dr. Dorian said," With the first target, you went right through the ribs, and right through the lung. This guy is falling to the ground, and is dead before he even hits it."

"I got an impact velocity of 40 miles per-hour," Geoff reported," Nice work."

_Team Grievous, however, is not packing it in._

"That weapon is too unwieldy, and to big," Draco said.

"If I was coming into battle, the weapon I would choose," Snake said, as he tossed a Lightsaber hilt to himself," would be the saber."

_In response to the Energy Sword, the cyborg general thrusts forward with the Lightsaber! An energy killing tool, that can kill with a single slash!_

**Lightsaber**

**Size: single handed**

**Weight: 4lbs**

"This was Grievous' pride and joy," Draco said," His lightsabers."

"Grievous never took less than two of these into battle," Snake said," And he was capable of splitting his arms in half, so he could carry up to four at a time."

"That's a lot of death coming around," Dr. Dorian noted.

_Master Chief has taken in the edge in long-range weapons, and special weapons. Can Grievous' lightsabers even the score?_

Draco cracked her neck, as she held up two lightsabers, and activated them.

"On 3…. 2…. 1….," Geoff began.

Before he could say "go", however, Draco let out a yell as she charged. With a single slash, she completely bisected one torso, going through the metal rod with it. She then moved to the next, and stabbed both into the gut. Draco then went to the third one, and dealt a slash across the chest. She then moved to the final one, and stabbed it through the skull.

"Wait to go!" Geoff said," I got 50 miles per-hour on the lightsaber!"

_All four targets, are instant kills._

"This bisection says it all," Dr. Dorian said," You went through the body, AND the metal. This speaks vibes to the power behind the lightsaber."

"And never forget, Grievous would never use just one in battle," Draco said," Unlike the Energy Sword, which is only used with one."

Later, the trio of experts were going over the video footage.

"Here is the lightsaber," Geoff said," Notice how it just burns right through, absolutely nothing is stopping it."

"I say the edge has to go to Grievous," Mac said," Mostly because he was better trained with this weapon, and his weapon was lighter, and more maneuverable."

"I agree," Dr. Dorian said," While I like the design of the Energy Sword, I don't think you can get the same amount of instant kills with it, as with the lightsaber."

_In close range weapons, the edge goes to General Grievous, for the lightsaber!_

_With the testing complete, the team is ready to storm into battle, with all their weapons._

_In mid-range weapons, the E-5 Blaster Rifle shot down the M-7 Submachine Gun._

**Edge: General Grievous**

_In long-range weapons, the E-5s Sniper Rifle couldn't hold up to the 99C-Sniper Rifle._

**Edge: Master Chief**

_In special weapons, the Spartan Laser blew away the E-6 Missile Launcher._

**Edge: Master Chief**

_In close-range weapons, the Energy Sword was cut down by the Lightsaber._

**Edge: General Grievous**

_With all the data in, all that remains are the critical x-factors, and Robert Daly and his team have completed their study on these warriors, and their tactics, traits, and abilities._

"For me, I think it comes down to endurance," Dr. Dorian said," While the Spartans were very tough, and very strong, they were still human, and hence, they could get tired at some point. Whereas the droids, they are machines, they can't get tired."

"I think you are right on that note," Robert said," And we did have to give Grievous the edge on that note at an 80%, versus Chief at a 75%."

"I think it comes down to generalship," Mac said," Both of these guys were brilliant military tacticians. Grievous was clever, and quick thinking, and the same goes to Master Chief."

"That is certainly true," Robert agreed," Both of these guys were also well versed in strategy, but again, we had to give the edge to Grievous, since he was a trained commander, whereas Chief was a soldier. We ended giving Grievous an 89%, with Chief ranking lower at an 81%."

"We also can't forget the idea of initiative," Geoff said," While Master Chief was a skilled soldier, he was also good at thinking on his feet. Grievous was also good at making decisions on the spot, and he was determined to achieve his goal."

"That's a great point," Robert said," Both of these guys were very well trained and versed, so this was very close. But we had to give Master Chief the edge on this, mostly due to his ability of improvisation. We gave him an 83%, against General Grievous' 80%."

"Finally, we can't forget training," Mac said," These guys were trained since they were children to kill. I mean, Grievous was raised on a war torn planet, while Master Chief was taken when he was very young from his home to be trained."

"Again, this was very close," Robert responded," We did give Master Chief the edge though at an 87% versus General Grievous' 82%."

"Alright, you have all the X-factors, and you have all the data," Geoff said," All that's left is to play out the battle."

The team headed over to the computer, to watch the match unfold.

_This match will pit Master Chief, two Spartan soldiers, and two OSDT soldiers, against General Grievous, two Battle Droids, and two Magna Guards._

_In order to simulate a true-to-true battle, 5000 fights will be run, each gauging the warriors skill, and expertise._

_The winner will be the Deadliest Warrior!_

Robert then pressed the enter key.

**-Match begin-**

On a remote, forested planet, a tall, metallic cyborg with reptilian eyes, white armor, and a dark blue cape, patrolled down the path. On his flanks, were two robots with glowing red eyes, white robes, carrying glowing staffs, with silver armor. Behind them were tanned, skeletal robots, with one holding a sniper, the other holding a rocket launcher. It was General Grievous.

Up on a cliff, nearby, three humans in green armor, climbed up to the lookout point. It was Master Chief, and his Spartan comrades.

**General Grievous: 5**

**Master Chief: 5**

Master Chief pulled out his binoculars, and looked through them. He saw Grievous approaching.

Master Chief gestured for one of his comrades, who was carrying a 99C, to set up a sniper position. He gestured for the other one, with a Spartan Laser, to set up another position.

Back with Grievous, the cyborg and the droids appeared to be oblivious to the approaching danger. Suddenly, a bullet raced down, narrowly missing Grievous.

Although the bullet missed, it alerted the Separatists to the presence of the humans. Master Chief then pulled out his M-7, and began to fire. The B-1s fell back, while the Magna guards began firing bak with their E-5 rifles. Grievous swiped the E-5 from the assault droid, and began firing as well.

"Take cover!" Grievous ordered, as he jumped into the trees, with the Magna droids following, and then said to the sniper," Take aim!"

The sniper droid got down, and pulled out its rifle. He took careful aim at the Spartan with the sniper rifle, before firing. The blast hit the Spartan in the crown of the head, killing him instantly.

**General Grievous: 5**

**Master Chief: 4**

The droid with the rocket launcher got ready to fire, but Grievous stopped it.

"Not in this cramped area!" he ordered.

Back on the cliff, the Spartan with the laser got into position.

"Firing!" he announced, before pulling the trigger. With precise aim, he blasted the sniper away.

**General Grievous: 4**

**Master Chief: 4**

Despite this, it did little to stop their enemies, as Grievous and his remaining droids continued to fire.

"Fallback!" Chief ordered, as he began to move back. His subordinate followed.

"Drop the ODSTs!" Chief radioed in.

Up in orbit, the two pods were dropped.

"Advance!" Grievous ordered, as all his droids began to chase after the Spartans. The Magna picked their staffs back up as they followed.

Eventually, they reached the entrance to the woods, that was through a small ravine. Before advancing, Grievous stopped his soldiers. He looked up, and saw the pods beginning to enter the atmosphere. Grievous then gestured for one of his Magna guards to break off, and for the remaining droids to advance into the trees. Grievous himself, broke off from the group.

The Magna guard and the B1 advanced into the forest, and stopped by a rock formation. The guard deactivated its staff, and set it on the ground. Ot then hid behind a tree, and gestured for the B1 to stay hidden behind the rocks.

Master Chief and his soldier began to come down into the area down the hill. Each one cautiously advanced, ready to spring at the slightest movement. Unknown to them, two droids were stationed only meters away.

Once they were in range, the Magna guard appeared from behind a tree, and began firing his E-5. It hit the Spartan clean in the chest, killing him instantly.

**General Grievous: 4**

**Master Chief: 3**

But before the Magna guard to turn to Master Chief, said soldier open fired, and blasted the Magna guard away.

**General Grievous: 3**

**Master Chief: 3**

The B1 droid emerged from behind the rocks, and fired its rocket launcher. Chief simply charged, and to the droid's surprise, jumped over the soaring rocket. When he landed on his feet, the explosion was behind him. He then yelled as he charged.

The B1 struggled to reload, but it was too late. Master Chief open fired, gunning down the droid's legs. With the droid on the ground, the soldier put his foot on the droid's head, and blew it off.

**General Grievous: 2**

**Master Chief: 3**

Chief looked up, and saw where the ODSTs were going to land, and he ran off in that direction.

At the crash zone, one of the ODSTs began to try and get out of his pod. But before he could, the door was torn off. When the ODST looked up, he saw the glowing red eyes of the same Magna guard Grievous had broken off. Before the soldier could react, the droid rammed its electro staff into his gut, killing him.

**General Grievous: 2**

**Master Chief: 2**

Right after doing that, the Magna guard turned to the second pod, only to see it being opened, and a ODST to appear from it, and gun the droid to pieces, letting the machine fall to the ground.

**General Grievous: 1**

**Master Chief: 2**

Master Chief eventually reached the site, and slid down to meet his fellow soldier, suddenly, a lightsaber appeared through the OSDT's chest, and he fell to the ground. Behind him, was Grievous, holding a blue lightsaber.

**General Grievous: 1**

**Master Chief: 1**

The battle had come down to the two commanders, General Grievous and Master Chief, face to face. Master Chief held up his M-7 to fire, but noticed it was out of ammo. He quickly threw it away, and pulled out his emergency Energy Sword. He activated it, and held it at the ready.

Grievous shrugged his cape off his shoulders, and held up another lightsaber.

With that, the two warriors charged at each other.

Chief attempted a slash, but Grievous blocked, and used his other saber to try to stab Chief, but the human managed to move back. Chief then had to block a slash from Grievous' lightsaber, and then duck to avoid another slash from the second.

The green-armored soldier attempted to stab Grievous, but Grievous moved back, and dealt a kick to Chief's chest. This stunned Chief, who fell to the ground. Grievous jumped up, and attempted to stab downward, but Chief rolled, and managed to dodge the attack that would have been otherwise fatal. He then stood up, and made a charging slash. Grievous blocked it, and responded with a slash from his own lightsaber. Chief managed to move back.

Chief then somersaulted to avoid yet another slash, and stood up behind Grievous. Grievous quickly whirled around, and in his lightsaber training, managed to block. The two were now locked in a combat, their energy weapons at a stalemate. Grievous' menacing face glanced off of Master Chief's yellow, reflective helmet. The general's reptilian eyes then narrowed menacingly.

It was at that moment, that his arms split in two.

Master Chief's eyes widened behind his helmet, as Grievous reached down, and grabbed two more lightsabers.

Without any hesitation, General Grievous let out a yell, as he thrust both of his extra lightsabers into Master Chief's torso. Master Chief let out a groan of pain, as the lightsabers pierced his organs, and came out the other side. With a grunt, Grievous pulled the lightsabers out, and Master Chief fell to the ground, dead.

**General Grievous: 1**

**Master Chief: 0**

Victorious, Grievous deactivated his lightsabers, rejoined his arms, and bent down, as he picked up Master Chief's Energy Sword. He spun it in his hand, before putting it on his belt, claiming it as his trophy.

With that, the cyborg general pumped his fist, and let out a triumphant roar.

**-Match End-**

**Winner: General Grievous**

_In one of the closest contests yet, General Grievous claims victory, winning 51.6% of the time, versus Master Chief's 48.4%._

**General Grievous- Battles won: 2580**

**Master Chief- Battles won: 2420**

_While Master Chief took the edge in the x-factors of training, and initiative, it was the critical factor of generalship, that carried the day for Grievous. _

**Training**

**Master Chief: 87/ Genearl Grievous: 82**

**Initiative**

**Master Chief: 83/ General Grievous: 82**

**Endurance**

**Master Chief: 75/ General Grievous: 80**

**Generalship**

**Master Chief: 81/ General Grievous: 89**

_And while the 99C outdid the E-5s, and the Spartan Laser blew away the E-6, Master Chief's M-7 was unable to fight off the E-5, and the Energy Sword did little against the Lightsaber._

**Master Chief**

**M-7: 44%**

**99C: 54%**

**Spartan Laser: 58%**

**Energy Sword: 41%**

**General Grievous**

**E-5: 56%**

**E-5s: 46%**

**E-6: 42%**

**Lightsaber: 59%**

"Looking at this battle, it is so close," Robert said," But what really clinched the battle for Grievous, was the fact that while Master Chief was a great soldier, he just wasn't trained to formulate and execute the same way that Grievous was."

"Master Chief might be a great soldier, but General Grievous is a great commander," Mac said," He is trained in all kinds of tactics and methods, and is capable of commanding his troops to whatever means necessary. This guy was trained since childhood to fight an all out war, and he brought it all into his adulthood."

(General Grievous surveyed the area for more enemies, and then slunk away from the battlefield)

**(to all Halo fans, I am sorry)**

_Next time…._

_It is a battle of the conquerors, as two of the most powerful empires collide into battle._

_The Britannian Royal guard, who devoted their whole existence to serving their emperor!_

_Against…._

_Southern Free Continent Soldiers: the ruthless warriors from the south, who made it their lives to destroying enemies of the state!_

**(I am taking match suggestions)**


End file.
